Truth or Hope?
by HallyPorter
Summary: Komaeda invites Hinata to a sleepover and things go about as downhill as humanly possible. Or maybe not? Komahina with a tiny hint of Naegami.


**Truth or Hope?**

* * *

Hinata wasn't sure how he got into this situation, but he didn't really care. More importantly, he didn't know how Komaeda even came up with this idea, but here they were, having a sleep over. It was a nice change from the suffocating atmosphere in which they were forced to live. The thought of having to be stranded on the island, only getting off by killing. What if someone cracked? Would anyone really be willing to kill someone? For now, they needed to trust each other.

"So Hinata-kun, would you like to talk about something?"

"Well, what would you like to talk about Komaeda?"

"Well-"

Komaeda was about respond but he was suddenly interrupted by the door slamming open and someone barging in.

"Umm,Hello ,sorry, I didn't realise there were people in here." Komaeda and Hinata looked at each other and thought the exact same thing: Who is this person?

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Naegi Makoto, pleasure to make your acquaintance." Naegi sheepishly told them.

"Ah, I've heard of you, Naegi-san, you were one of the students trapped in Hope's Peak weren't you?" Komaeda said. Hinata looked over at Komaeda. How'd he know that? He himself has never heard of anything like that happening. Well, that didn't matter know. What did matter was that this Naegi wasn't there in the beginning.

"How'd you get onto this island Naegi-san?" Hinata asked tentatively.

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure. I remember just suddenly waking up on the beach." Just then, another person walked into the cabana.

"So this is where you went, Naegi."

"Ah! Togami! I happened to see light in this cabana and thought there might be someone here." Komaeda and Hinata were completely at loss now. Another person has showed up, and to top that, Naegi seemed to know him.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Hinata asked a bit more than slightly confused.

"Humph. I'm disappointed that peasants like you haven't heard of Togami Byakuya, heir to the great Byakuya Company."

"Peasants?" Hinata asked shocked.

"I'm sorry, please don't mind Togami, he's always like this." Naegi whispered to them apologetic.

After a rather heated discussion between Togami and Naegi, concerning something about him not wanting to be around anymore plebeians than necessary, they ended up staying anyway. Mostly because Komaeda wouldn't let someone with the title Super High School Level Hope go without asking ten billions of questions. Togami still seemed a bit miffed though, but he didn't leave. After some time Komaeda finally suggested they play truth or dare.

"This way we can learn more about each other!" "Well, I don't really mind, but I don't know about Byakuya?" asked Naegi.

"..."

"Byakuya?"

"…I'll merely observe. The heir of the Togami family couldn't be bothered by plebeian games like this."

"I'm pretty sure Togami's just never played Truth or Dare before" Naegi whispered to them.

It started out quite harmlessly, with questions such as "would you lick the carpet for a million yen", or dares such as "I dare you to stuff you face with as many marshmallows as you can. However, the later it got and the more tired everyone got, the crazier the dares got.

It was about three in the morning when Naegi dropped the bomb.

"I-I dare Hinata-kun to kiss Komaeda-kun."

"Wha-wha, bu-but, we-we're both guys… a-and anyway…" Hinata said, hiding his blushing face behind his hands.

"And anyway, Hinata-kun likes Nanami-chan". Komaeda said sullenly.

"That's your biggest concern?!" Hinata shouted embarrassed, "That I like Nanami-chan? Don't you care that we're guys?!"

"You don't like her?"

"No! If anything, I like you!"

Hinata quickly put his hands in front of his mouth realising what he said.

"U-um I think me and Byakuya are going to leave now." Naegi quickly said as they both rushed out of the cabana.

After a few minutes of awkward silence and them both avoiding eye contact Komaeda finally gathered his courage.

"S-So does that mean you like me, Hinata-kun?"

Hinata merely nodded.

"I thought you just saw me as trash, Hinata-kun."

"I'd never think of you like that, Komaeda. I think you're a wonderful person, always trying to bring us Hope…" Hinata said as he looked up, but before he could say anything else, he felt Komaedas lips brush his. But before Hinata could do anything, Komaeda had already pulled away.

"I think we should find Naegi-san and Togami-san. Maybe we can work together to find a way off this island. "Komaeda said as he walked towards the door. He cast one last glance towards the still shocked Hinata and smiled at him.

"Ah, one last thing: I'd love to have another sleepover sometime, Hinata-kun." And with that, he was gone.

* * *

**A/N **I'm sorry if anyone seems OOC, I tried my best. I just really wanted to add a hint of Naegami.  
Constructive criticism is very welcome!


End file.
